Hui Mo-Ri/Abilities and Powers
Abilities Being Jin Mo-Ri's clone, he has many of the original's abilities, some of which he has gained over the course of the Tournament. Hui Mo-Ri is able to seal Kyoichi Kusanagi's rampant charyeok with a single glance. He also has a frightening battle aura in form of Gorilla with a snake,something that made With Hawk suspect he is a copy of god or a messanger of god. This battle aura even froze Samuel Rosinante during his attempt to attack Hui Mo-Ri from behind. Superhuman Strength: A single kick of Hui Mo-Ri managed to faze Samuel Rosinante, descendant of Heracles, who was in a powerlenderized state. Superhuman Speed & Agility: His speed can be seen by how he handled Aldon Ski, as by the time Aldon stopped to summon his national treasure, Hui Mo-Ri had attacked. his agility can be seen by how he handled Samuel Rosinante after Hui Mo-Ri exhaust his godly power, using the combination of staff techniques and kicks to gain edge. Superhuman Endurance: His endurance is shown when Hui Mo-Ri was thrown across wall, losing his godly form, and hit by Staff of Apollon, and still had enough stamina and endurance to continue fighting powerlenderzed Samuel Rosinante. He also didn't flinch when The King cut off his arm using weak force manipulation. Superhuman Durability: Hui Mo-Ri is very durable, proven when he tanked the attacks of Aldon Ski and Samuel Rosinante (Pre-Powerlenderization). Adoptive Muscle Memory: Like his real self, Hui Mo-Ri has the ability to copy Martial Arts after seeing them. Analytical Skill and Intelligence: Unlike his real self, Hui Mo-Ri has a calm, analytical approach to situations. He is also capable of deducing the nature of Jaecheondaesong Mode from experience and use it to mitigate the danger of using Limiter Removal 48 times. Knowledge of the Human Anatomy: Thanks to the transfer of knowledge when The King opened the portal to the Sage Realm, portions of Jin Mo-Ri's Martial Arts were transferred, including Nabong Needle Ryu. God Powers In his Godly form all of his natural attributes are greatly amplified. This form is called The Monkey King Mode. This mode is represented by the headband around his head. By his own admission, the power he can use is 60-70% of his original self for 20-30 minutes, though he can use maximum power for 4-5 minutes. This weakness can be prevented if he become closer in distance to Jin Mo-Ri, at the expense of his 'individuality'. Like his original self, He wields a consorts of various weapons with different abilities and purpose. Originally his eyes were blue, sporting black crosses. After The King opened the portal and close the distance between him and his original self, he gained red irises and different Yongpyo than his original form. *'Ability Enhancement': All of his abilities as in normal mode increase tremendously whenever he enters The Monkey King Mode. **'Enhanced Strength': In this mode his strength increased to the point that a single punch can daze a powerlenderized Samuel Rosinante and destroy the ground behind him. **'Enhanced Speed & Agility': His speed can be seen by how he intercepted Sang Man-Duk's teleportation. His agility can be seen when he fought both First Dante and , easily overwhelming them by attacking them alternately. **'Enhanced Durability': His durability is increased to the point that First Dante's attacks do little to no damage. It can also be seen when he fought and tank Samuel Rosinante's attack, who were powerlenderized and full power of Heracles at his disposal (although at the time he didn't have full control over it. Blade of Tathagata, however, can easily cut through his body. **'Enhanced Endurance': His endurance is increased to the point that after Samuel Rosinante used Dropping Hydra on him, causing earthquake and creating a big hole it doesn't faze him. he was also hit by arrow of the original Bow of Heracles and still have enough focus to try to counter attack. Hui Mo-Ri display the ability to absorb The Monkey King Mode and disperse it throughout his body. In this state, Hui Mo-Ri managed to cut The King's arm and right eye, despite failing to do so with The Monkey King Mode + 72 times limiter. This resulted in his first time dominating the fight between them.chapter 263 *'Ability Enhancement': His power increased further when he used Monkey King Mode in this way **'Enhanced Strength': A single kick cut Okhwang's right eyes and hands, although Okhwang's focus wasn't on him at the time. he later display this enhanced strength when his attacks break through Okhwang's guard. **'Enhanced Speed': His speed and agility increased to the point where he can even out-manuver Okhwang in his old body and keeps attacking him without mercy, almost defeating him if not for Okhwang transfering himself to Dante's body. **'Enhanced Agility': He quickly countered when Okhwang apply reverse gravity on him, displaying a rather impressive ability to adapt to sudden changes. In his final fight against The King, Hui Mo-Ri's power is enhanced by the closed distance between him and Jin Mo-Ri and King Uma's power, which he use to fight evenly with The King in Dante's body.chapter 266 *'Ability Enhancement': His power increased further with boost of Uma's power and from the closed distance with his original. **'Enhanced Strength': His strength increased to the point where he can match Young Okhwang and trade blows evenly. **'Enhanced Speed': His speed increased to the point where he can match Okhwang's own, while none of his comrade was able to do so despite fighting Okhwang 5 to 1 with three of them being member of the Six, one in direct contract with Uma, and one being the key. Later on when Ultio R summoned the Heavenly Realms, the closed distance between him and his original caused his power to mutate again, marked by his eyes' new pattern. In this mode, he managed to push back planet Jupiter using Ruyi Jingu with Han Dae-WiChapter 283, although the feat contribute to his death. Chapter 285 Jin Mo-Ri commented that even after his death, Hui Mo-Ri still protected Han Dae-Wi, represented by his spirit appearing on Han Dae-Wi's back. His hair, which was left on Robe of the Sage, turned into dragon and cause rain when Jin Mo-Ri blow it. Chapter 285 Martial Arts Renewal Taekwondo *'Arang': An elbow to the face. *'Baekdu': A knee attack delivered to the opponent causing the them to fly back a considerable distance. It can be combined in quick succession to change the direction of the opponent. *'Baek Rok': A type of upward push kick. *'Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. It seems to be a staple point in Jin Mo-Ri's fighting style as it is utilized in several variations. **'3rd Stance Hwechook': An attack that has gathered force through rapidly spinning on a central point. The technique is essentially a three step kick, where after knocking the opponent's head in two direction with the first and second kick, shaking the opponent's brain, then follows up by rapidly spinning and kicking the opponents head in the opposite direction to finish the opponent. The force from being knocked one way and the collision with the kick coming from the other side causes the damage dealt to an opponent to be two to three times than normal. If the victim flinches and tries to evade by going back, damage increases **'Dragon Sign Hwechook': While charging, user concentrates their force on the foot which will execute the Hwechook by crushing the ground, then channelled the power to tip of the user's right foot. Depending on the kick, it could be release upward or horizontally. **'Lowest Hwechook': a low variation of hwechook. *'Screw Punch': This move is performed by throwing a normal punch with a twisting motion. *'Nigawa Kick': A back flip kick. *'Reverse Sweeping Kick': Reverse Sweeping Kick is A technique delivered by spinning and kicking the opponent's head in wide arc. Hui Mo-Ri uses a variation of this as an improvisation against The King using reverse gravity to counter his Lowest Hwechook. *'Roundhouse Kick': Execute a roundhouse kick towards the opponent upper body. *'Jin Mo-Ri Original: Blue Dragon's Kick': It is a technique developed by Jin Mo-Ri in his fight against Han Dae-Wi after observing his Blue Dragon's Storm. It was strong enough to destroy a large circular area twice the size of the ring. He is also able to control the air pressure around him. **'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Imoogi Kick': Hui Mo-Ri's version of Blue Dragon Kick, can be used in succession with Blue Dragon Kick. It is an attack that manifests as an Imoogi (Korean dragon), landing multiple hits on the victim and wrapping them in a vicious attack. *'Hui Mo-Ri Original: Complete Gift Package': Hui Mo-Ri unleashed barrages of punch and kicks, implied by the name that it combine either all Renewal Taekwondo Technique or all technique that Mo-Ri had including his copied ones. Depending on the enemy he can prolong or lessen the barrages, like 1/2 times or 2 times. *'Mach Punch': It is a punch delivered so fast it sends air pressure to strike the enemy. Very similar to Jin Tae-Jin's Original Sonic Punch. Hui Mo-Ri can use this in Jaecheondaesong Mode. *'Fist Strike': A Renewal Taekwondo version of fist strike, similar in motion to Full Contact Karate's basic punch and can be used in rapid succession. *'Front Kick': Based off the Northern Front kick, when executed the technique is capable of defeating at least 6 persons at once by kicking upwards into the air. Nabong Needle Ryu *'Acupuncture Skill': This can cut the fighting power or can heal numb limbs of a person depending on where the user strikes. He uses it on Yu Mi-Ra to heal her bleeding, Han Dae-Wi after his HP dropped to Zero and even to heal Midori Yata who was in critical condition. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Blood Sealing Needle': An acupuncture technique that seals the blood within a persons body causing the blood within a region to accumulate and cause internal damage. He is able to discern the attack pattern of opponents by based of the vital points. *'Nabong Needle Ryu No Pain': By hitting a pressure point in the heart Hui Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body that causes pain. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move. This can be combined with Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal but at the cost of death. *'Nabong Needle Ryu Limiter Removal': By hitting a pressure point in the brain Hui Mo-Ri is able to remove the limiters that are placed on his body. This allows him to gain a massive increase in speed and power to the point that it becomes impossible to see him move. Currently he can remove up to 72 times his original limits. *'Acupuncture Artery Block': As the name suggests, this is an acupuncture technique that blocks the blood flow of the body by blocking struck arteries. Full Contact Karate *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist': Interrupts opponents attack with a strong explosive punch. Hui Mo-Ri successfully break the defense of Okhwang with this technique. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick': A kick that offsets the balance of an opponent by hitting the ground and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground. Hui Mo-Ri can use this to lift the ground below his target. *'Breaking Hundred Bricks':A simple tameshiwari (art of breaking with empty hand) with a enough strength to break hundred bricks. Moon Light Sword Style *'Bare hand Slice': This technique was transferred to Hui Mo-Ri from Jin Mo-Ri. It was copied from Yu Mi-Ra after it was used against Jin Mo-Ri at her wedding. It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily at a distance. It falls in the Swordless category. *'Lunar Halo': A downward slash that can cut even armor suit of the Monkey King. Hui Mo-Ri can use this with a broken piece of Kusanagi Sword.Chapter 196 'Kusanagi Style' *'Ghost Slash': A downward slash that can cut armor suit and the user underneath.Chapter 197 *'Venom Bite': A series of quick slashes that can cut the armor suit of the Monkey King.Chapter 196 *'Darkness Slash': A kusanagi version of bare hand slice. 'Macedonian Sarissa' *'Phalanx': A type of guard that macedonian sarissa fighter use. It was copied from Alex Hallyang Style Pumba *'8th Form: Begger's Song Dance': He uses Ruyi Jingu as a spear, this technique allows him to attack from all directions by swinging Ruyi around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies. *'13th Verse: Serpent': He seemingly bend Ruyi Jingu flexibly, allowing him to weave his staff around obstacles to land hits on his opponent. *'17th Form: Ryuck Geun': After squeezing all the muscles in his body, Hui Mo-Ri swings his Ruyi Jingu downward. The force of this technique defeated Master of The Sky. *'Gaksu-Golyi':a skill created by Seo Han-Ryang after observing Renewal Taekwondo: Hoe Grab. Hui Mo-Ri used Ruyi Jingu to deflect an enemy's attack. *'19th Form: Dog Seller': Spinning Ruyi Jingu, Hui Mo-Ri halts the spin with his hands. The spin suck the surrounding air, then Hui Mo-Ri unleashes the air, creating a whirlwind that destroys anything between him and the enemy. Weapons Yongpyo(copy) The Monkey King's Yongpyo is a mystical garments which function as a supernatural armor. It has the appearance of a black jacket with a yellow fur covering his blue pants and a red belt on him. the pattern design is different compared to his original self. he also has vest that covered his entire torso, compared to his original self's yongpyo bare chest. The black jacket has the image of a green dragon on the back. It enhances all his physical capabilities, including his durability, strength, and speed. It is presumed that He can dispel it and make it manifest on others. When not equipped by the Monkey King, it takes the form of a mass of red and black energy which can solidified into razor sharp spikes capable of tearing apart buildings. Ruyi Jingu(copy) Ruyi Jingu Bang is the mystical staff that Jin Mo-Ri called down from the moon. It appears as a silver bo staff that can grow on command to what the owner says and is capable of killing thousands of gods instantly. A casual strike with Ruyi Jingu killed many gods at once, ripped Taek in half, made a huge tsunami. It extends at faster-than-light speeds and can reach into space. Park Mu-Bong noted however, that a copy of Ruyi Jingu couldn't compete with the real bow of Heracles. It was destroyed by Judge R's attack, when he fight as Bishop. It was again destroyed by The King who took Third Dante's body. Kinto-Un(copy) :Kinto-Un is a weapon that the Monkey King can call from anywhere. It is a giant mystical cloud larger than the continent of Asia, and was mistaken as a moving part of the Earth's atmosphere. It is able to manifest itself as the atmosphere of any planet in any dimension. It is actually alive and enables the Monkey King to control the weather. The Monkey King can create miniature versions of it which can be used for transportation. Later on Hui Mo-Ri display the ability to wrap the clouds around himself and his enemies and electrocute him/her for indefinite amount of time. He also can use the cloud to distract or trap his enemy by spinning them around. *'Atmokinesis': The Sparrow Cloud allows Hui Mo-Ri to manipulate weather phenomena, such as: **'Lightning': Hui Mo-Ri can call down bolts of magical lightning capable of killing multiple gods. This attack will continue indefinitely until Hui Mo-Ri commands it to stop. The lightning is harmful even to himself. Later Hui Mo-Ri show a skill where he imbued his punch with lightning. Gourd :The Gourd is a mystical object carried by the Monkey King. It is usually attached to his waist of the monkey king and contains all of his memories. It is a defensive object and is used to absorb attacks. It was previously in the hands of Mihu but was later returned to him. Inside the gourd is a vast dimension of empty space which is where things that are absorbed go to. *'Teleportation': It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. *'Absorption': The gourd has the ability to absorb attacks aimed at the owner. *''' Memories': The gourd is able to store the memories and the consciousness of its owner and enables him to relive them. *'Sealing''': The gourd is able to seal and summon monsters. This is demonstrated when Mihu summoned an army of soldiers from the bottle. It has difficulty sealing inhabitants of HeavenChapters 137 within it, however it will work if the god is in a sealed state or if it is a demi-god. Mo-Ri used it to seal nearly every human and demon in the Sage Realm. Seo Han-Ryang's Spare Staff As part of his training, he was refrained from using Ruyi Jingu until this staff is destroyed. The staff is surprisingly durable only shattered by Samuel Rosinante who borrowed Heracles' power. Pandora's Armor In his final fight against The King, Lee Soo-Jin lend him her Pandora's armor. The Armor is fused with his yongpyo, increasing its defensive capabilities to the point that The King, in Third Dante's body, with Blade of Tathagata failed to kill Hui Mo-Ri.Chapter 266 Ruyi Jingu After all of the weapon of Seo Han-Ryang and copy of Ruyi Jingu failed to damage the king and destroyed in the process. Ruyi Jingu fall down from the sky, which went through the little portal Kim Oong-Nyuh created, letting Hui Mo-Ri wield it in place of the original. Using the real Ruyi Jingu appears to put strain on his body and deplete his stamina faster, even though at the time he got boost of power from Uma and gained full power from the close distance between him and his original. Using Ruyi Jingu's full power to push back the planet Jupiter contributed to his death, since he lost a lot of his energy. National Treasure 108 Torments of Mankind In his final fight against The King, Seo Han-Ryang loaned him his national treasures sans Gáe Bolg. The weapons and copy of Ruyi Jingu managed to crack Blade of Tathagata, although it failed to damage The King, at the cost of breaking them all. References Category:Character Subpages